MLP: Keys of Dimension
by ThaPokeBrony
Summary: This is a story about a young stallion, SciBeam, who not known that he had lost his memory, finding that he had an unbelievable power within him, which could cause a chain reaction of destruction. Yet a new threat has come to Equestria as another different pony has come to take over Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Pony

**_Prologue_**

**_About 17 years ago, I lived in a great village with people that had found me, I didn't know where I was from, or who I was. All I remembered was the name "Sci Beam", I assumed that was my name. Everything was great and perfect, I had made friends, and had a family to love, but all of that was taken away from me one day. There was a gray sky, nothing but ashes and destroyed houses were surrounding me. I had lost everything, my home, my family, and my friends. The Changelings had destroyed our town, defeated the guards, and taken the small fillies and colts. The ruler of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis, had attack our village to use the fillies and colts as their slaves, I was the only colt who had escape. The Changelings had chased after me, then my eye was slashed, the pain hurt so much. But as soon as the Changelings had caught up to me and saw my eye, there was a power that I had not understand that made all of the Changelings suffer, so I ran, hopping I wouldn't bring harm to foe or friend. _**

**_I had nowhere to go, I walked and walked for miles and miles, days and days, soon I wasn't going to make it, I felt weak, thirsty, hungry. My hooves could barely move, I thought it was the end. But after a while I saw something odd, it was a thick and hollow stick with holes. It looked like what one of the townsponies used, they blew into the pipe and made sounds they called it a flute. I didn't have anything to do, so I sat down, thought about my town, all the anger and sadness from before, and each of it slowly faded away. I played the flute and a beautiful tune was played. I heard the fainted sounds of singing in my head as I played the flute. But when I kept playing it, in an unexpected notice there was some plants that seemed to be crawling towards a path. I followed the path and saw a house there, I knocked on the door and there stand a tall black pony with a blue and gray mane and tail. He looked down at me for a few seconds as I held the flute. He introduced himself, his name was Natura FireShock, he explained to me that I was the first colt to ever find him. He let me into his house, took care of me, and told me about the flute I had found. Natura told me that he'd teach me how to use my magic to help in levitation, defense, and other situations._**

**_It passed 16 years, and Natura said that I had mastered everything I needed to know, and that I was ready to become the one who would wear something that could give me strength and speed, a special suit he had studied for 25 years. I thought he was joking but he said that I was the only one who could understand how to use it and in different ways, I put the suit on and he told me to think about the wings of a pegusus. I thought of how in the cool breeze how it would feel, the wind, the clouds. I opened my eyes and had felt something on my back, the suit Natura gave me grew wings for me to fly. I was excited, but didn't know how to use them, Natura taught me the basic flying, gaining speed, and how I could use my magic during flight. A few weeks later he told me that there was somewhere he had to go. He left the house, and I waited for him to come back._**

**_3 days have passed and there was nopony in the house except me, I was worried, so I planned to go after him where ever I went. But before I went there was a knocking at the door, I opened the door hoping that Natura was there, but a eagle stood there. I asked the bird if he wanted to come in but he had a letter he held in his beak. He dropped it and flew off, I picked up the letter and read it, and as I read it I felt sadness overcoming me._**

**_"Dear SciBeam,_**

**_I am sorry that I have not been back for a few days so I will tell you the truth. I have left the house to try to save a certain town, your town. My hope was that I could use my magic to defeat the Changelings, but a stronger force has united with them that I've lost my strength. The time you are reading this I am held in their prison, I will not be returning for a long time. You must leave my house or else the Changelings will find you. I will bestow you with the title FireShock. I am thankful for having faith in a student like you. You must go to a village north of my house, the trip will take a week. You must take the flute you have found the day you found me, and use it's magic to help others. Thank you for being my student, SciBeam Fireshock."_**

**_I put the letter down, prepared a bag of supplies, I found a picture of him as a colt with two fillies, so I took the picture and went north of the house trail. I knew that someday this would have to come, I had to know why I'm here, who I was, this is where my adventure began..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Eye of Ikari

**_Chapter 2: Eye of__ Ikari_**

Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 were walking through the Everfree Forest, but it felt unlike before, "I feel like something is wrong with the forest" Twilight said to the others, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes,"You're imagining things Twilight" she said,"If anything is coming at us we can take it down easily". But there was a rustle in the grass surrounding them and a huge howl, "W-what in Celestia's name was that?" Twilight said, then there was a gross stench in the air, "Yucky!" Pinkie yelled, but then Twilight thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, rustling grass, odd howls, and disgusting stench, I think I know what's here". The ponies looked ahead at a patch of tall grass, and a timberwolf jumped out of it. "Just one timberwolf? This should be easy" Rainbow Dash said, Twilight looked back at Rainbow Dash,"Actually I think it brought a few friends along" Twilight corrected Rainbow Dash, in that moment a whole pack of timberwolves appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the Mane 6. "One...two...three...four..." Pinkie started counting the timberwolves,"That's alot of timberwolves!" she said,"This is going to be fun!", Twilight got prepared,"We're going to have to use force to get out of this one girls" she said, but then Twilight realized something,"Wait, huh?" she said, the timberwolves seemed to look different, their eyes were bright red. "What in Equestria is with them" Rainbow Dash said,"Their eyes are different than before".

The timberwolves charged at the six, Twilight and the others got prepared in defense. But before the timberwolves got close to attack the same hooded figure jumped from the tree and attacked one of the timberwolves. "Hey, that's the same pony from the train incident" Rainbow Dash said, the pony turned to Twilight and the others, "Watch out!" the pony said, which sounded like a stallion's voice, he jumped over Twilight and the others to attack the timberwolf behind them, "Are you guys even paying attention?!" he yelled, the stallion got Twilight and the other's attention, "Oh Yeah, come on!" Rainbow Dash said. The six of them and the mysterious stallion fought off most of the timberwolves, but one aimed at the stallion's face, Twilight yelled to the stallion, "Watch out!", but before the stallion could turn, the timberwolf cut off a piece of his mane that was covering his right eye. The stallion's looked scared after seeing part of his mane on the floor, and looked at the ground. The timberwolves had surrounded the stallion, _'what do i do now' _the stallion thought to himself _'I promised never to use the Eye of Hakai, but I can't escape now, I have no choice but to use it'._

The stallion looked straight at one of the timberwolves and yelled back at Twilight and the others,"Hey, get away from here!". Twilight couldn't understand why he wanted them to get away, but did what he said, "Come on ponies, we gotta get out of here" she said, the six ponies ran out into a group of bushes. The stallion had a faint smile, "Good, they're out of the way" he said, "Now then you mutts". The stallion pulled off his hood, revealing his face, his left eye had a bright color of red, but his right eye was somewhat darker than the other, and also had a scar. _'this is going to hurt, but I don't have any other choice',_ the stallion thought to himself, he looked straight at the timberwolves with his left eye, a dark voice was heard nearby, _'this is gonna go great'_ the voice said,_'I hope this battle is worth the sleep, **SciBeam**'. _The stallion grinned,"I regret using you at this time **Ikari**,but this will mean that i need you to get a bit aggressive", the stallion, SciBeam, looked at one of the timberwolves right into the eye,"Now, Ikari!" he yelled. Then a ginormous claw leaked out of the SciBeam's eye onto the floor causing pain to himself, SciBeam started panting really hard as the black hand grew big, forming into a tall alicorn. His skin was black all over and had full red eyes. "Tch, give me 5 seconds" Ikari said.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others had gotten a small distance away from the riot, "Do you think that pony can handle those terribly smelling wolves?" Rarity asked Twilight. Then Twilight turned and looked at the riot,"I don't know, I think he needs help" She said,"We should go back and check", the rest of the ponies agreed with a nod and all of them went back. SciBeam was weakened, he couldn't move at all and was barely able to gain his senses as the dark shadow pony, Ikari was attacking the timberwolves. "Hey are you okay?" Ikari asked, he looked back at SciBeam,_'That colt is seriously losing his strength quickly, if he passes out then, I won't be able to help him out' _Ikara thought to himself,_'Tch, I hope those other ponies are_ safe'_, _just then a timberwolf jumped from the tree towards Ikari, "What the-!?", but before the timberwolf could pounce onto Ikari a beam of magic shot the timberwolf out of the way, it was Twilight and the others, "I can handle this by myself you know, I don't need any of your help" Ikari said in aggression, they six approached to Ikari, "Well sugarcube looks like you do need some Ikari stared at Pinkie and the others agressively, "Tch, who needs friends?" he said with anger,"The only purpose why I'm here is to help this weakling colt find his memories". The number of timberwolves went down quickly until about three of them were left, the remaining timberwolves growled at them and fled off into the bushes. Ikari looked at the six,"Just take care of SciBeam, I'm already sick of fighting worthless creatures". In that moment, Ikari sat down and faded into the floor, leaking back into SciBeam's right eye, making SciBeam faint in exhaustion, Twilight got confused,"So that was the pony you saw at the train track, right Rainbow?", Rainbow Dash nodded,"Yeah, but I don't know who that tall black alicorn was.", Twilight looked at SciBeam,"We should ask him, but first we've got to get him to the Ponyville Hospital", the others agreed as Twilight levitated SciBeam to carry him.

* * *

In the prison of Tartarus...

Tirek, the centaur who had almost taken all the power from Equestria, was in anger,"What can I do now? How am I going to defeat those puny prickly ponies?!", he said with anger, but then a voice was heard nearby his cage,"Well aren't you the reckless kinds, aren't you, _goat_?" the voice said, Tirek got furious, "I am not a goat! And who are you?! Show yourself!" he said. "Ah, ah, ah, now now Tirek, how reckless do you ever get? Surely I do know how much you'd like to rule Equestria now do you?", the voice said,"How about this, if I let you free, I will lend you enough power to join my forces with two others I've formed with", Tirek grinned,"Who are these, _two others_ you speak of?" he said.

Then out of nowhere a black hooded figure appeared in front of Tirek,"Ah yes, surely you want to know they're names, the names of these new recruits are, _Queen Chrysalis _and _King Sombra,_ surely you know them" Tirek was surprised in anger,"W-what?! How would they become your pawns, I would become a better leader than you, you little prick" Tirek said with determination,"Well then, shall we see who has more strength?" the hooded figure said. He released Tirek from the cage and released his power into Tirek. "Let's see if your strength can match mine", then something caught Tirek's attention, "By the way, who are you?" he asked in curiosity. The figure smiled, pulled off his hood showing his black and gray mane with the skin color darker than shadows, showing he was a alicorn with big red wings and black horn "I am a pony from a different place from Equestria, and my goal is to destroy those all who stand in my way and conquer this land, with many allies by my side" the tall pony looked at Tirek, "My name is..."

**Titanium Blade, soon to be the master of dimensions...**


	3. Chapter 3: An Odd Twist

**In the Wonderbolts Academy…**  
There was a group of pegusi outside watch Spitfire and another pony race each other. The other pony was a grey stallion with a green mane and tail. Both Spitfire and the other pony are gaining speed and reaching for the finish line, and results in a tie. The grey pony smiled at Spitfire, "Great race Spitfire, I feel refreshed" he said, Spitfire nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're starting to improve your speed **Thunder Charge**" Spitfire replied, just then Thunder Charge felt a strange wind, he turned to Spitfire, "Hey, I've got to check something fast" he said, "There's something wrong with the air". Thunder Charge flew up to the highest part of the Academy and sat down thinking quietly to himself. He looked far at a village nearby Canterlot,_'He's finally here'_.

* * *

SciBeam slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a comfortable bed and his mane grown back,_'Where am I'_ he thought to himself, then a voice was heard from his head,"You're in a magical land filled with rainbows and daisies" the voice said, SciBeam rolled his eyes,"Oh, shut up Ikari, I know where I am, but I need to know where I am as in this building" SciBeam said, Ikari thought for a moment,"Seems, that you're in a hospital, I might have drain some of your strength while fighting the cursed timberwolves" he replied,"Your body is very weak you know, you couldn't even stay up for a small 30 minutes", SciBeam got irritated,"So what?! Geez, you always have to be a pain the the mane, don't you?" he said with irritation, then Ikari laughed creepily,"Still, you did manage to master the summoning spell, but don;t use it a lot or else I'm gonna have to use some physical moves on you too" he said, "A dralicorn needs a good nap you know, also someone's approaching the door", SciBeam looked at the door and saw shadows behind it.  
SciBeam watched as the door opened, the Mane 6 entered. SciBeam got a bit confused, "Wait, aren't you those ponies who were in the forest?" SciBeam asked, "Are you the ponies who helped me get here?", Twilight approached SciBeam, "I guess we did, but anyway, we want to talk to the pony who's in your right eye." she said, In that moment SciBeam stared at Twilight with confusion, "How do you know Ikari?", he asked, then in SciBeam's head Ikari interuppeted,"They might of seen me while I was fighting the timberwolves, but if they are begging, then I'll come out" he said, "You should be able to use your summon magic without harming yourself, just move your mane", SciBeam nodded and moved the right part of the mane. His right eye started to glow bright and a dark shadow crawled out, forming into Ikari. Twilight looked at Ikari realizing that he was slightly taller than Celestia, "We should talk outside the hospital" Twilight said. The ponies left SciBeam in the room alone, _'What is wrong with me...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile in Canterlot...  
** One of the royal guards came rushing in to the throne room, "Your majesty, I have received word from Wonderbolt Academy, from a pegasus named Thunder Charge, somewhat speaking of a new threat to Equestria" Princess Celestia stood up from her throne, "Let me see" she said, Celestia read the letter quietly to herself,

_'Dear Princess Celestia,  
__I am aware that you are somepony who knows much about these threats in Equestria, I must inform that this new threat I've found is someone I've known. I request a private talk with you, Princess Twilight, her dragon, and her five friends. This is an important matter which only I must speak with you all._

_Sincerely,  
__Thunder Charge'_

Princess Celestia looked out the window pane, _'A new threat?'_ she thought, "Send a letter to Twilight, immediately"

* * *

**Back in Ponyville..  
** "And that's when me and him came here, where Corsado informed us about, I didn't believe that we'd actually find the ones who defeated Nightmare Moon" Ikari said, then something caught Twilight's attention, "But how come you acted very aggressive when we had helped you with the timberwolves" she asked, "And how come the timberwolves were more different than before?", Ikari looked down, "Ever since I was created, the changelings had treated me as a weapon, so I never wanted to be friends with anyone, not even SciBeam" he said, "I'm not normal, I'm just an experiment", Applejack got confused, "Uh, come again?", Ikari looked at the six,

The Changelings were making a new weapon to take over Equestria, they defeated a full-grown dragon and somehow absorbed something that shouldn't be able to be taken..." Ikari started, "One of the most important things of any creature, it's life" Because of this the six were surprised, "Wait, what" Twilight said, "Is that even possible?!", Ikari's eyes turned black, and darkness surround them.

The mane six all opened their eyes and found themselves in a huge dark green temple, Ikari appeared next to them, "This is all that I remembered before when I was made" he said. Ikari pointed to an open doorway, and a small red colt with a light blue mane had been chased from a group of Changelings. Rarity pointed at the small colt with her hoof, "My goodness, is that who I think?" she said, Ikari nodded, "Yes, SciBeam as a colt, he attempted to escape the temple alone, until this happened" he said. The little colt ran into a table which had some sort of glass vial, the vial fell off hitting the floor, surrounding SciBeam and was absorbed into his right eye, Twilight looked at Ikari, "That's when you went into SciBeam, isn't it?" she asked, Ikari pointed nearby the entrance doors, seeing SciBeam had been surrounded by the Changelings, "When I was summoned, I didn't know where I was, the Changelings attacked me which startled me, I thought everyone was my enemy, trying to take my strength, until I met the six of you" Ikari said, "How in the past you had done many things to save other's, and tried to treat me as a friend instead of a weapon", then there was a voice, "Twilight! I got a letter from the princess!", Twilight seemed surprised, "Spike is that you" she said. The six ponies shook their heads and found themselves nearby the hospital, Spike looked around, "Who were you talking to?" Spike asked, Twilight looked around seeing that Ikari had disappeared, then looked at Spike, "Never mind that, what does the letter say?" she said, Spike read the letter, "That Princess Celestia has set up a meeting for the six of you in Canterlot" he said, "And she needs us immediately!"

* * *

**A few hours later in**** Canterlot...**  
Twilight and the others entered the castle and saw Celestia walking around more worried than ever before, "Uh, Princess Celestia?" Twilight said, "Are you okay?", Celestia saw Twilight and the others, "Twilight, please come into the throne room quickly" Celestia said with hesitation. Twilight and the others followed Celestia into the throne room, no guards were around, only a grey stallion pegasus with a green mane and tail, "This is Thunder Charge" Celestia said, "He's one of the high ranked pegasus's in Wonderbolts Academy", Rainbow Dash got intimidated, "What's his highest wind speed?" she said with aggression, "I bet he can't beat-", Thunder interrupted, "Miss Dash, we do not have time for comparisons, but if you are willing to know", Thunder approached to Rainbow Dash and got close to her ear and whispered, "257.3 wind speed, surprised now?", Thunder Charge walked back in front of Celestia's throne facing the others, while Rainbow Dash had her mouth wide open.  
"The reason I needed you here is to discuss about somepony who has done something that I'd thought that would of never happened before, the pony is known as _Titanium Blade_, he has made an alliance with some creatures, Chrysalis the Queen of Changelings, King Sombra" Thunder said, "And Tirek". Hearing the name Tirek got Twilight's attention, "But Tirek is in the Tartarus prison, right?" she asked. Celestia looked down, "It appears that this Titanium Blade, had released Tirek from his cage" she said, "But he seeks more power doesn't he?", Thunder Charge looked down silently, "Two more and he'll be able to complete his mission" he said, "The first one is somepony that you all are aware of, Sunset Shimmer", Twilight looked surprised, "But didn't she change after the incident?" she said, Thunder Charge looked angry for a moment, "That's the problem, because since she was changed there's only one way how to obtain her magic now", Twilight was worried about how Titanium would get Sunset's magic, but finally asked, "How?". Thunder Charge was filled with irritation, but after a few moments, he sighed and finally spoke up, "To take her magic, Titanium Blade, who has no care for others, wants to destroy her."  
Twilight and the others were shocked, "D-destroy her?!" Twilight yelled to Thunder, "Isn't there some sort of way to prevent that from happening?!", Thunder Charge looked out the window pane, "There is a way to defeat Titanium Blade, but I need my comrades" he said, "A pegasus named Long Shot, and a unicorn named **_SciBeam_**", "Isn't that the name of our dear stallion in the hospital?" Rarity pointed out, that question got Twilight's attention, "Yeah, we met somepony with the same name, but he claims that he lived somewhere different" she said, Thunder walked towards the mane six, "Me, Long Shot, and SciBeam are from a place different from Equestria, which is how we know about Titanium Blade, SciBeam must have lost his memories when he was teleported here." he explained, then something got Celestia's attention, "What do you mean by, not from Equestria?" she said, Thunder sighed to himself, "Dangit I wasn't suppose to say that" he said, "Well, to late I guess, any of you unicorns have a memory spell?". Twilight looked at Thunder, "I do... why?" she asked, Thunder nodded, "Just use it on me" he said. Twilight prepared to use the memory spell, and used it on Thunder Charge. Then, Thunder's eyes glowed a bright color of lime green. The lime green glow from his eyes came out and surrounded Twilight and the others, making them disappear with Thunder.


End file.
